


Arrow Fletching

by lapsed-bookworm (queerlybeloved777)



Series: Arrows & Stingers [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Aromantic Walter O'Brien, Casual Sex, E-mail, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, No Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlybeloved777/pseuds/lapsed-bookworm
Summary: Sequel to “A Scorpion In Molt”. Walter and Tim have to literally and figuratively hash out their kinks before they can consider playing together again.





	Arrow Fletching

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canonical aromantic allosexual Walter and alloromantic allosexual Tim. No plans on Walter / Paige or Tim / Paige in this. [Source](https://xkcd.com/1039/) for RuBisCO comic.

To: Tim A [daddy_d1980@gmail.com]  
From: Walt [aro_dinosaur@gmail.com]  
Subject: Play Partnership  
Attachment: Limits_List.pdf, Aromanticism_101.ppt

Despite working together on Team Scorpion, I don’t think a play partnership would violate colleague dating rules for the following reasons: Your contract is with and you are therefore employed through the Department of Homeland Security, not Scorpion itself, so while I may be team leader during work hours, I am not in charge of your pay, promotions, demotions, or anything over which I could hold boss or supervisor privileges over your career. As I’ve already made myself clear, I am aromantic and have no desire for dating or romantic gestures that could distract us during our respective job responsibilities and duties. I believe we are both professional enough to keep scene work outside the warehouse, and I see nothing that would unduly separate our situation from Toby and Happy’s relationship, which has been discussed in the midst of assignments and perhaps overshared with the team.

Due to past confusion with play partners over what aromanticism is, I have included a brief, educational PowerPoint, which contains links to sites with additional resources and information should you have questions. Even if you’ve already done your own research into romantic orientations and the aromantic spectrum, it would be helpful for a potential play partner to be aware of my romantically coded boundaries (Part Three starting on slide 30). I have received feedback from prior play partners that this can seem rather clinical, but as you are aware, I find it easier to be upfront in order to head off miscommunication or hurt feelings. I’m very much not opposed to playing with you again in a preplanned and intentional scene, but I would rather find out now that the aro-alloromantic mismatch is a deal breaker, or we actually don’t have very many kinks and limits in common before we’re in the middle of a scene.

\- Walter

* * *

Text from Contact - Tim (Personal):

> Tim: 60 slides is “brief”?
> 
>   
>  Walter: When it includes pics + citations, yes
> 
>   
>  Tim: I am capable of Googling
> 
>   
>  Walter: It’s all-purpose for those who don’t know  
>  ace / aro exist, let alone differences
> 
>   
>  Tim: You mentioned poly-flexibility?
> 
>   
>  Walter: Experience with 1 polycule. Alright with metamours.  
>  Moresomes, voyeurism, + exhibitionism are soft (partners depending),  
>  but not interested in cuckoldry
> 
>   
>  Tim: Is it a deal breaker if I have a LDR sub?  
>  She’s ace & interested in non-sexual kink  
>  (we used to do casual, platonic scenes but I moved out here b/c DHS).  
>  Bit more than friends but not a gf?
> 
>   
>  Walter: I’m fine with it.  
>  It’ll probably help you to have someone else  
>  to turn to for emotional connection / romo
> 
>   
>  Tim: Idk if it counts as a metamour?
> 
>   
>  Walter: Isn’t that something she has to work out with you?
> 
>   
>  Tim: Yeah but Idk if you still want to verify she exists?
> 
>   
>  Walter: Oh.  
>  I’d rather not meet her
> 
>   
>  Tim: No offense but she wouldn’t want to fly out  
>  here just for that. Email?
> 
>   
>  Walter: Sure. Is she alright with you having other play partners?
> 
>   
>  Tim: Bun [cottontailthief@gmail.com]  
>  Bc I’ll be meeting you in person  
>  she wants to make sure you’re not a serial killer
> 
>   
>  Walter: Pragmatic + safety oriented. I can understand that
> 
>   
>  Tim: Bun’s not against playing w/ another sub  
>  but she’s not comfortable w/ sexual scenes &  
>  that’s the majority of your limit list
> 
>   
>  Walter: Noted. I’ve played with 2+ Doms before,  
>  but not additional subs. I would want to make sure  
>  we’re compatible + comfortable playing together  
>  before adding anyone else in

* * *

To: Walt [aro_dinosaur@gmail.com]  
From: Tim A [daddy_d1980@gmail.com]  
Subject: **RE:** Play Partnership  
Attachment: Limits.doc

I’ve got to admit that I definitely haven’t tried some of the limits on your list, and I don’t have quite the spreadsheet that you have with the different categories of having tried something or not, or soft / hard / undecided limits. I commend your dedication to being thorough, but I’ve only indicated my soft and hard limits that are relevant to your known limits and interests. Experimentation is part of the draw to doing scene work, but I think that should be a separate conversation for now. (I know I would need to do research, we may need to do various practice runs, and so on.) As to your suggested safewords:

\- Tim

* * *

Text conversation with Contact - Tim (Personal):

>   
>  Walter: I Am Not A Chemist
> 
>   
>  Tim: Your first suggested safeword had 5+ syllables
> 
>   
>  Walter: It was only a suggestion
> 
>   
>  Tim: I think you should pick something a little simpler
> 
>   
>  Walter: Don’t tell me - traffic lights?
> 
>   
>  Tim: Have you truly needed to safe before?
> 
>   
>  Walter: No, I haven’t done CNC, so ‘no / stop’ still works
> 
>   
>  Tim: What about needing to pause or readjust something?
> 
>   
>  Walter: Words. Verbal communication.
> 
>   
>  Tim: I don’t want to find out midway through a scene  
>  that you can’t remember your safeword. It may not have happened YET  
>  but stress + shock can mess w/ memory
> 
>   
>  Walter: What about (simplified) stellar classification colors? Hottest to coolest:  
>  Blue - Everything’s fine, keep going, etc.  
>  White - Minor physical readjustment or check-in  
>  Yellow - Bathroom break  
>  Orange - Pause. Perhaps a state of mind check-in before continuing  
>  Red - Stop
> 
>   
>  Tim: Sure. I think I can understand moving down temp wise  
>  but the important thing is that YOU can remember it

* * *

To: Walt [aro_dinosaur@gmail.com]  
From: Tim A [daddy_d1980@gmail.com]  
Cc: Bun [cottontailthief@gmail.com]  
Subject: Table Talk  
Attachment: Proof of Life.doc

Alright, I think we’ve hammered out a meeting time and place. Due to Walt’s apartment complex needing to be fumigated, he is crashing on a friend’s couch, who would not be comfortable with hosting this type of discussion and already has a small gathering planned over this coming weekend. After a Bun approved social media dive and a pic of Walt’s driver’s license, we’ll be doing our table talk at my place starting at 10 am PST / 3 pm EST. Per “Don’t Die Meeting Someone” protocol, I’ll provide Bun with proof of life after an hour and after Walt leaves. It might seem a bit much, but any future meetings will be a little less stringent in planning.

\- Tim

* * *

Text conversation with Contact - Princeling:

>   
>  Walter: I still don’t see a point in orgasm control
> 
>   
>  Tim: I didn’t say I wanted absolute control 5ever  
>  Limited to a scene OR temporary (build up to a scene)  
>  whichever you’re comfortable w/ trying
> 
>   
>  Walter: Build up to a scene. Maybe. We’ll see
> 
>   
>  Tim: I brought it up bc it’s on your list of experimental  
>  interests but you can renegotiate out of it
> 
>   
>  Walter: I’m aware of how renegotiation works  
>  Sir
> 
>   
>  Tim: Next Sat is still a go?
> 
>   
>  Walter: Yes
> 
>   
>  Tim: You sure you want to start out w/ the candles?
> 
>   
>  Walter: It’s been a while, but it should be less exhaustive  
>  after a full week of assignments
> 
>   
>  Tim: Do you combine your temp play?  
>  Hot & cold. Candles + ice, f’ex
> 
>   
>  Walter: Closest would be lubricants that are heated / cooling
> 
>   
>  Tim: Ever made an ice dildo?
> 
>   
>  Walter: No
> 
>   
>  Tim: It’s a lot like making homemade ice cubes  
>  but it’ll be more work for you in the lead up to Sat
> 
>   
>  Walter: Am I allowed trial runs?  
>  Or are you wanting to implement denial?
> 
>   
>  Tim: Video evidence of trial run(s) OR edge. Your choice
> 
>   
>  Walter: Video
> 
>   
>  Tim: I’ll bring blindfold + restraints  
>  You’ll have the candles + ice dildo  
>  Do you want to prep yourself before?
> 
>   
>  Walter: I might get to subspace before you arrive
> 
>   
>  Tim: And?
> 
>   
>  Walter: How fast will the ice melt?
> 
>   
>  Tim: Idk  
>  Probably depends
> 
>   
>  Walter: Will you still be able to fuck me?
> 
>   
>  Tim: Double penetration?  
>  Yeah I think so  
>  Do you think you can handle temp play + that?
> 
>   
>  Walter: YesS$s
> 
>   
>  Tim: ...?  
>  Walt?  
>  U ok?
> 
>   
>  Walter: Sorry. Had to clean up.  
>  I might need help lasting long enough Sat
> 
>   
>  Tim: Good boy ~  
>  & that can easily be arranged


End file.
